


Peter or Spidey

by Violin715



Series: Random One Shots [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other, Peter Parker is a Mess, Teen Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violin715/pseuds/Violin715
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Series: Random One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112624
Kudos: 9





	Peter or Spidey

**ok thanks, gn Pete** <

> **Night y/n!**  
**Just text if you need**  
> **more help w/ hw**

You lay your phone down on the bed and groan, laying an arm across your face. 

You had texted Peter an hour ago about some basic Chem work you could have done alone but wanted to talk to him. Sadly, Peter is unusually enthusiastic about chem and wouldn't change the subject. 

It's about 10:30 and Peter had said he had to go. Of course you figure he just wanted to stop talking, so that was why you were upset.

You lay on your bed, thinking of every word said, trying to figure out what you said and thinking of everything you could have said better. Typical.

You were snapped out of it by a knocking. It's 11 already, you think and look at your phone. Sure enough it is 11, so you get off the bed and open the window.

Sitting on the fire escape is the guy who has become your best friend and nightly visitor.

"Hey Spidey..." you half smile.

"Uh oh, something happened. Was it that guy you like, again?" He says, sitting in the windowsill.

"I just, I don't know what I said wrong. I asked for help, even though I definitely didn't need it, and then all of a sudden he has to go." You sigh, leaning on the windowsill. "I just, I can't tell him how I feel because, I don't know... I guess because he probably doesn't think of me _like that_ and if he gets weirded out, then I'll lose on of the best friends I've ever had. What would you do?"

"Whoa, I am definitely not the person to ask about relationships of any kind. The last girl I liked had a villain for a dad." You laugh a little bit. "Besides that, I have a crush on my friend but I have to go radio silent every night to be Spider-man. I'm in the same boat."

"It's less a boat than a peice of wood and one of us needs to get off before it sinks." You say, lost in thought.

"I'll never let go, Jack!" Spidey says dramatically, a hand over his heart and the other reaching for you.

You snicker at his silly joke, "hey, she let go eventually!"

"Cause he was dead!"

"So? She said never." He laughs as you feign glare at him. "Is that your way of kicking me off the board?"

"Maybe it is." He shrugs. You gasp, pretending to be insulted. 

"How could you! And to a brother of forlorn hearts as well! Dear friend, thou hath wounded me!"

"You drama geek!"

"Just cause I can speak like a Shakespearean doesn't make me a drama geek, you tech nerd!"

"Gasp! How could you say such things about me!" He says, you assume he's smiling.

"Oh, please. The only nerds bigger than you are Bruce Banner, Tony Stark and Peter Parker." You scoff, but he seems almost insulted.

"Hey, I have met both Mr. Banner and Mr. Stark. They let me help in the lab. As for this Perter Parker, I bet he's not even that smart."

"Hey, don't say that about Peter! You don't even know him." You snap, covering your mouth when you realize what you said, and he freezes.

"Wait... is that... is that _the guy?_ I mean, the one-" 

"Shut up, ok! And so what if it is? I- I mean... who were you expecting... you? Just... look, ok? You can't tell anyone. He doesn't even realize I exist. Will you just, leave?"

"Y-yay I-I-I gotta go." And with that, he leaves. 

You shut the window and groan at how stupid that was. You had just told Spiderman, SPIDERMAN, about your crush.

* * *

For the next few days, you did your best to avoid Peter, to avoid everyone really. 

You had been called in sick for a day, but that's as long as dad believed you were actually sick. When you were at school, you kept as far from Peter and Ned as you could. Burying your nose in a book or phone, even using headphones when needed.

It was a lonely few days. Almost 5 days had past and Spiderman was yet to come back. You're starting to worry. You didn't mean to run him off, you were just upset. No, this isn't on you. It's on him! You have no way to contact him, there's no 'spidey signal'. _He_ needs to come to _you_ if eirther of you is to apologize, but you really do miss your best friend.

You were sitting at the lunch table, pushing food around your tray, hopelessly worrying about Spidey and daydreaming of Peter. You hear the distinct sound of a tray clattering to the floor.

Your head shoots up and you see Peter looking down at his food while Flash tries to look scary, but Peter just picks up the tray and walks away. Flash seemed to take it as an insult, but you find it more strange that Peter said nothing to him.

Even if he was a lot smaller than Flash, not fighting back or saying anything was weird for any kid. Especially Peter.

Luckily Flash left it alone, but you feel like it'll be different when teachers aren't around. You can't do much but want to keep a close watch.

You get up and dump the tray and wait for the bell.

**\------------- Time Skip--------------**   
  


As you're leaving the school, out the back door since it's closer to the house, you hear Flash.

"Come on Penis Parker, you don't want to make me angry."

Peter mumbles something you can't hear and Flash starts to throw a punch, but Peter stops his fist and Flash drops to hit knees in pain. Peter grabs his bag and starts to speed walk away while Flash is worried about his hand. 

WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? HOW DID HE DO THAT? DID HE REALLY STOP HIM? You take a few deep breaths as you walk away. No, there is no way Peter did that. Flash just punched the wall, that's it. Didn't he? Of course he did, what are you thinking. There's no way- Peter is so small and Flash- Flash is- is- is a jock and if Peter could do that, why didn't he do it sooner or-

You stop and shake your head, before opening the door to the apartment building. There's just no way. What did Peter even say to make him so mad so fast?

You shut the door to your apartment and dad asks you about your day and you tell him it was fine, still lost in thought. You go to your room and sit at the desk and stared at the ceiling, thinking. You see an old PATD poster on the ceiling. It has 4 members, so it's pretty old. We miss Ryan, so many song about Ryan... and Ryden. Your mind drifts away as you follow the train of thought.

Your phone dings and you hesitate to pick it up. You see the time on a nearby clock. Peter normal goes to bed around now, at least, that's what he told me...

You pick up the phone and your heart drops.

**Peter Parker**

**> Goodnight. Sorry for **   
**the radio silence, it's**   
**ben a long week**

Peter...  
That fight. Is he ok? He looked fine.  
But that was how flash did things...

**Hey Pete** **I** **saw your** <  
 **fight w/ Flash, you**  
 **good?**

**> Ya, ** **I'm** **fine, he just**  
 **knocked my tray down**

**Not that one <**

**The one after school <**

**Out back, are** **you** **ok** **<**

**> Ya ** **I'm** **good**

**You know you can**   
**talk to me, right <**

**Pete? <**

**I'm** **sorry** **I** **brought**  
 **it up.** **I'll drop** **it <**

_**10:30 pm** _

**I said** **I'm** **sorry** **Pete** ** <**

**Please talk to me <**

_**11:10 pm** _

**Goodnight** **I** **guess <**

He stopped answering. You don't think he was really ok, you wouldn't be. Hell, you weren't in it and you're not ok now. It was so stupid, of course he doesn't want to talk about it.

You sigh and plug your phone in. You look at the percent, 76%. You could make it. Looking out the window, you could totally make it. Grabbing your phone and putting it in your pocket, then pulling on a black hoodie, you slip out the window.

"Y/N, diner's ready! Y/N?"

**\------Elsewhere in the city------**

"Come! On! You! Stupid! Thing!" Peter, well Spiderman, groaned, tapping his scanner on his hand and turning the dial till it finally worked. "About time," he huffed.

"All units be on the look out for a teenage [boy/girl] in a dark hoodie and sweats. Last know location is 6442 Lakeland street in downtown Queens. Reported missing from their home approximately an hour ago."

"That's near Y/N's house. It can't be. Better make a detour."

**\------Now back to you Bob------**

You walked at a fair pace, not wanting to be seen. There was a city wide curfew set in the past few months ago because of another hero crisis.

You soon reached the college dorms nearby and made your way to 226. You knock and Tobey answers. He smiles and pulls you into the room.

"Hey Y/N, how are you?" He asks with a dorky grin and hands me a soda.

"Things have been better." You sigh.

"Hey Maguire, who was at the door?" A guy with a headset asks.

"It's a friend from high school. Y/N this is my cat, Garfield and this is Y/N." 

The guy pulls his headset around his neck and turns. "Sup, my name is Andrew, but everyone except this left nut calls me Andy."

"Hey, nice to meet you." You smile, a bit confused.

"So, having issues with..." he says, wanting you to finish.

"Fucking dealing with emotions and emotional guys," You groan and plop onto the couch.

"I know that feeling." Tobey says and sits on the other side of the couch.

"I can translate it to chicks, but that's a fat mood." Andy mumbled, back to his game.

"So who is the guy? Peter Parker still?"

"Ya and my best friend in the land of hopeless crushes, Hell might have had a crush on me but-"

"Shit. Shit! ShIT! SHIT SHIT SHIT!" Andy yelled as he was blown up.

"Creeper awwww man," Tobey laughed.

"Why are you laughing! I was building a fucking castle and I GOT BLOWN UP!" Andy yelled. He ran a hand through his hair and turned off the system. "That's it, I'm fucking done."

He got up and grabbed a coat, heading for the door.

"Where are you going." Tobey asked.

"To jump off a building. Where do you think?" Andy grumbles.

"Ok.... Bring me a slider from White Castle."

"Whatever..." he said, closing the door.

"Ok so, boy crush, jealous possible heartbroken best friend and you need help. So who's the best friend?"

"Uh... Garrett."

"Garrett?"

"Ya."

"Is that your final answer?"

"Yes."

"Ok and have you talked to ' _Garrett_ '" he asks, using air quote for the name.

"No, he's kinda ghosting me at the moment." You sigh.

"Great, well I'll have you know that Peter is confused to. Did this routine with him last weekend," Tobey said, looking at the ceiling.

"Really?" You ask as you hear your alarm. You pull you phone out and see 3 missed calls and 8 new texts from your dad. "Shit, Dad's going to kill me. I gotta go."

You jump up and run out of the apartment, waving to Tobey and Andy as you pass him on the stairs.

Making it to the sidewalk, you take off at full speed running in the direction of your house.

"Hey! Long time, no see." You hear someone say.

You stop in your tracks and look around.

"Up here." You look up and see Spiderman on top of the building. You smile and step into an alleyway. You climb the fire escape to the top of the building and hug him. His cologne smells familiar.

"Hey spider boy," you say with a smile, but soon remember that you're not particularly happy with him and pull away. "Hey, what's with ghosting me all of a sudden? Forget about your best friend or what, cause that's just rude."

"I-I-I-I," he takes a breath, "I'm sorry. I was just a little surprised is all. I mean I- err- Peter had had a crush on you for- like- forever and it insane that you-"

"Peter?" You say confused.

"-Like me- What? Wait- oh oh shit!"

"PETER?!"

"SHHHHHH!" He covers your mouth with his hand trying to make stop yelling. "Yes, ok. It's me." He whispers.

"That's why you-" you smack Peter on the side of his head. "What the hell! Why didn't you tell me, I'm your best friend and... oh shit I told you everything." You feel like you were punched in the stomach as you remember _everything_ you told him, and you told him **everything**.

"Well this is going better than expected." He mutters to himself. "It's fine. You never said anything bad. It never made me think differently about you, other than making me fall harder."

"Peter, you don't get it. The point is that you didn't tell the truth about who you were. I trusted Spiderman, not Peter, with everything because he was 100% honest with me about his life and Peter wouldn't even let me have the password on your phone."

"Ya, because you didn't know Spiderman and couldn't pity him. He's a super hero. Peter has been your friend since kindergarten and he's the nerdy, clumsy, bullied kid that can't even stick up for himself."

"But I love that about you, Peter. You treat everyone as equals and have the heart of a hero, even as a normal person. I love my dorky, clumsy, bullied, pure hearted Peter Parker." You felt tears start to fall.

"I- I'm sorry. I didn't know. I didn't think. I just wanted to be closer to you." Peter looked at the ground, worried he ruined everything with you.

"Just... just take me home idiot." You look at him, not the same, but with the same emotion. "And I mean as Peter Parker, the clumsy one."

He smiles and you climb down. Soon he drops down too, this time in his street clothes and a ball of red and blue under his arm. You take his hand and he walks you home.


End file.
